And they lived happily ever after
by aanistoncox
Summary: This is just a story about how I imagine how the lives of our 6 friends were after the finale. It will be more focused on Ross and Rachel but all the other characters will appear too. This is my first fanfic ever so I need REVIEWS! I hope you enjoy it! This chapter happens right after the series finale.
1. The One Right After the Finale

**FANFIC 1 – And they lived happily ever after**

**CHAPTER 1 – The One Right After the Finale**

Monica closed the door of apartment 20 after taking a last look to the place that had been her home for over 10 years. She had such amazing moments in that house and all those memories were running through her mind at that moment. It was so hard to say goodbye but she was gonna start a new life with the love of her life and their new-born twins and she couldn't be more thrilled.

It was already 6 pm so all the friends said goodbye to Joey, who lived just across the hall, and they all went to their homes. Phoebe went home to Mike; Monica, Chandler and the twins went to their new place; and Ross and Rachel went to Ross's apartment.

Ross still couldn't believe that Rachel was there with him. He couldn't stop thinking that Rachel got off the plane for him, just because of him. Damn, how much he loved her.

They entered Ross's building and called the elevator. While they were waiting for it Ross decided to enjoy that time finally alone with his beautiful girlfriend. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, in order to give her a very soft but intense kiss, which made her breathless. It was probably one of the best kisses they've ever shared, they were, in fact, more in love than ever.

Keeping her close Ross then whispered to Rachel's ear "Thank you".

"For what?" she answered with a very tender look on her face.

"For getting off the plane".

The elevator arrived without giving Rachel a chance to answer her man.

In the elevator, the two lovebirds were holding hands and after a few minutes of silence Ross said "You know, Emma is staying at my parents', I was thinking that maybe tonight we could hum…"

Rachel knew exactly what he meant and quickly responded "but why wait for tonight, honey?"

They kissed very passionately until they heard a small noise indicating them that they've reached Ross's floor.


	2. The One with the second first time

**FANFIC 1 – And they lived happily ever after**

**CHAPTER 2 – The One With The Second First Time**

They entered the apartment and started kissing. More than ever they wanted to be together as they felt their love for each other grow every second. Rachel took off Ross's sweater and unbuttoned his shirt and he took off her golden top tank, throwing it to the couch. As they kept kissing, Ross took Rachel in his arms and carried her to his room, which was now hers too. They fell on the bed together and took the rest of each other's clothes. In that moment Ross wanted to show her that she was really special to him and wanted to make her feel like she was the luckiest woman in the world to be with a man like him. He started kissing her neck, going all the way down to her chest and then to her belly, which made Rachel feel really good. Then they changed positions, Rachel also wanted to please her man and she knew exactly how to do it. At that moment, Ross was in her already, they were both thrilled to be with each other, they were more connected than they had ever been since they first started dating 8 years ago.

A few hours went by, it was already 11pm and Ross and Rachel were still in bed in each other's embrace, they completely lost track of the time. Ross was already sleeping but Rachel was lost in her thoughts thinking of what Ross had told to her in that evening. She kissed his cheek very gently, waking him up.

"Hi!" he said, smiling, thinking about how beautiful she was, especially in that moment.

"I love you so much Ross, you don't need to thank me for anything, I had to get off that plane or I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one day I waken up and realized the mistake I had made. You are the love of my life and I'm never gonna let you go ever again. You're mine forever Geller." She ended with a tone of joke.

"With all my pleasure, Green."

They kissed one more time. It was already a bit late and they had to wake up early to pick Emma from Ross's parents so Ross hugged Rachel and they both fell asleep, staying in that position until the next morning, completely forgetting to get dressed again.

It had been a very special night for them, it was their first night together since August 2001, when Emma was conceived, almost 3 years ago. Even though it had been that long, it seemed like time hadn't passed at all.

Rachel woke up with a huge smile on her face and all she could think was how amazing the sex last night had been. She looked at Ross, he was still sleeping, no wonder because it was still 7am but Rachel was too excited from last night to sleep. She decided to take that time to have a nice shower, put on a beautiful dress and put an amazing make up that made her look the most beautiful woman in the planet.

Then she wanted to do something special to her man. She wanted to make him breakfast but she didn't really know how, so she went to Central Perk. It was still closed but she knew she could always count on Gunther, as long as she did a small favor in return, like give him a small kiss on his cheek. Usually she felt a little disgusted by it but at that moment she could do anything for Ross. He made her feel so special that night it had been truly amazing.

She returned to Ross's apartment with 2 coffees and 2 cupcakes in a box. She cleaned the living room, as it was filled with their clothes from last night. She smiled thinking about it. She decided to right him a little note to when he woke up. Then she put some candles and some roses on the table where they would eat and made a small path with some petals from the bedroom to the living room.

Ross only woke up at 10pm. He immediately saw something on his nightstand, it was Rachel's note. He started reading it:

"Good morning my love

As a thank you for last night's wonderful night I prepared something special for you. There're some clothes for you, take a bath and don't come out before you're ready.

Yours forever,

Rachel"

Ross smiled and started wondering what she had prepared so special for him but she followed her instructions. Rachel heard him taking the bath so she knew he would be ready any minute. She went to the end of the petals path, in the living room, and she waited for her love.

Ross got ready 15 minutes later. He opened the door of the bedroom and saw all those petals on the floor, getting a very surprised look on his face right after. He followed the path that would lead him to the living room and his beautiful girlfriend. He saw her and all he could say was "omg Rachel, I love you so much", she turned him speechless.

"Do you like it?"

"What, are you kidding? I love it, I can't believe you made all this for me, you really didn't need to. And you look just… Wow… You're more gorgeous than ever."

"Yeah? I also made us breakfast!" she said very excited.

"You what? I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to surprise me, not to kill me!"

"No, I mean, I picked up food for us from Central Perk!"

"Oh, that's so much better! Shall we eat then? I'm so hungry because of that wonderful night!"

"Yes, of course, baby!"

They kissed and started eating.

Their amazing day was just getting started.


	3. The One with The Perfect Day

As soon as they finished breakfast, Ross and Rachel went to Ross's parents to pick up their daughter. In the car they had been planning on doing a special thing together as a family. It was the first time, since Emma was born that was their first time together and they wanted to celebrate it.

Ross's mom, Judy Geller, was by the window and as soon as she heard them coming she opened the door, carrying the little girl, who was really happy and excited to see her both parents. While Ross greeted his mother, Emma ran to Rachel and hugged her as hard as she could saying "Hi mommy!" which made Rachel smile. She always felt so proud when they shared little conversations. She knew Ross wanted her to be a little scientist but deep inside she was hoping she would be more like her, totally into fashion. She was already imagining spending days shopping and talking about clothes and accessories and shoes when Emma was older. Those were gonna be the best years, she thought.

She thought about all this while hugging her daughter. She then looked at Ross, who was greeting his father, and felt so happy for that little family she had. How could she had even thought about leaving them and going to Paris? It seemed such a crazy and stupid idea now.

After Rachel saying hi to Ross's parents they all got in the house. Judy offered them all lunch but the couple had already decided they wanted to do something special as a family on that day, so they decided to spend just the rest of the morning, in order tell them the most recent news about Rachel, since they obviously had lots of questions. As the adults talked, Emma started feeling bored because no one was giving her attention so she went her room that her grandparents had made just for her and picked the drawings she had made the day before. They showed very clearly a man, a woman and a small child. She showed them to Rachel and said "Mommy, that's me, you and daddy!" Rachel smiled and put her daughter on her lap, giving a kiss on her forehead.

It was almost 1pm so the couple decided it was time to hit the road. They wanted to do a picnic so after 30 minutes they stopped in a park. It was a beautiful place with lots of trees and grass where they could land their food. Lots of other families with kids were there too. They found a small perfect place in the shadow of a tree where they could rest and eat without being bothered by others. They really wanted to spend the day just them together as a family for the first time.

Ross started unpacking the food. He put a towel on the ground and then all the food they had bought on the way to his parents' house. They had vegetarian sandwiches, juices and some fruit and little Emma had sandwich triangles made with egg and tuna, some water and a bit of Rachel's apple that she cut to small pieces. They were having the best day, cuddling and playing with Emma. Ross and Rachel were laying in the grass in each other's arms and suddenly they realized that their cute small daughter was playing with the bugs.

"She's totally gonna be a scientist", said Ross. It was no news to Rachel that he wanted her to be a scientist. It was one of the things that they would never agree on.

"No she is not. I couldn't handle 2 scientists in my house freaking out over scientific stuff all the time!" She playfully hit his arm.

Ross grabbed his love by her waist and gave her a long kiss on her lips. Emma spotted this tender moment between her parents. She had never seen them this close ever in her entire life and she screamed with excitement "MOMMY AND DADDY!" Ross and Rachel ended their amazing kiss and smiled and their beautiful daughter. She ran to them and they both kissed her each one on a cheek. At that moment the whole family felt so happy that they were all there together.

It was almost 6:30pm and so they decided it was time to start packing backing all the stuff. They were having a great time there but they were getting tired, especially Emma, it had been a long day full of emotions for her. As they got home, the little girl was already sleeping. She looked so peaceful that Rachel didn't even wake her up to have dinner, she immediately took her to the crib that was in the child's room.

Ross and Rachel were also tired themselves. They sat on the couch cuddling and ending up having a little make-out session. Rachel just felt that she couldn't keep her lips out of Ross's, she had this uncontrollable need to kiss him all the time because she was so in love and never wanted to let him go again.

After a while, Rachel fell asleep in Ross's arms. He took her to the bedroom, dressed her the pajamas without waking her up and put her comfortable in their bed. He looked at her sleeping, she looked like an angel. Having her in his arms, at that moment, he realized that he had never loved a woman more. Him, Ross Geller, was finally with the woman of his dreams, Rachel Green.

It really was the perfect ending of a perfect day for that little perfect family.


	4. The One with all the surprises

**First of all, thank you so much for your kind reviews, it means a lot to me since this is my first fanfic. Also, thank for the follows and the favorites! This chapter is a little ahead of time because I didn't wanna bother you with regular and boring daily-day tasks. So, I hope you enjoy it, I did my best, and be ready for a lot of Roschel feels!**

Two years went by and the family was happier than ever. Ross and Rachel felt their love grow every day. They were having so much fun with each other and with their little Emma. She was getting such a big girl! Soon she would be going to school already! Ross was still hoping she would turn to be a scientist and Rachel was still hoping she would loving fashion. In fact, she had her mother's blonde straight beautiful hair and was already starting to pick her own outfits, which made Rachel such a proud mom. She got her job back at Ralph Lauren's and Ross was teaching at the university but they were both fine with that. Rachel definitely felt no regrets in refusing the job in Paris. They had a beautiful family and that was all they cared about.

So, it was Ross and Rachel's two-year-anniversary. Rachel picked her best outfit, put her best make-up and made a gorgeous hairstyle. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with an amazing cleavage, just as Ross liked, and her hair was up in a classy ponytail. She was more gorgeous than ever, after all she was about to give the best news to her man, who was wearing a black tux, matching with Rachel's outfit. He wanted to make this night the best night of each other's lives. He didn't, however, know that Rachel also had a huge surprise for him.

Still at home, Rachel finished getting dressed and got out of the room. Ross immediately put his eyes on his girlfriend. To him, she just seemed more and more beautiful day by day.

"Rachel, you look... wow… just beautiful!" he said as he kissed her very gently on the lips.

"Oh, thanks honey! You look pretty handsome yourself as well!"

They kissed once more but this time a little longer as they were both enjoying that moment.

"Hum, baby? I'm really enjoying this here but maybe we should get going. We don't wanna miss our table, do we?" Rachel really wanted to share her exciting news with her boyfriend and thought that the perfect moment would be at the restaurant.

Thirty minutes later they arrived to the restaurant. It was a very fancy restaurant in New York that they went on their one-year-anniversary too. They absolutely loved that restaurant for that kind of events because it was a very quiet and romantic place.

The couple was having a great time, always keeping their eyes on each other and holding hands. Maybe during a naughtier conversation Rachel would rub her foot on Ross's leg. They were definitely more in love than ever so Ross decided to make his move.

"Rachel, I know we've had our ups and downs. We've been on a break, we've had Julies, Bonnies, Emilies, Charlies, Elizabeths, Monas and Chloes. We've also had Italian guys, Russ, Joshuas, Tags, Marks, even Joeys and jobs in Paris. But Rachel, since high school, I never stopped loving you. I hope you believe me when I say that I've never loved a woman more than I love you. And despite everything that happened, look at us now! We have Emma, a beautiful family and an unconditional love for each other. And no matter what, I know that I wanna have that forever. So, Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?"

"Oh God, Ross, yes, yes, I will marry you!" Rachel was crying harder than ever in her entire life, obviously of happiness. She got so emotional over Ross's proposal, she just couldn't believe she was gonna marry the love of her life. She was hugging him now and never wanted to let him go of her arms.

"Well, I believe this deserves a toast with a bit of champagne?"

Rachel was still covered in tears but she still managed to talk.

"Well, honey, I have something to tell you too… I can't drink champagne or any kind of alcohol for a few time now… this morning I took a pregnancy test and… hum… it turns out that I'm pregnant!"

"You what? Oh my God, this is the best news I could ever get today! So we're gonna have another baby? And this time we're gonna raise him/her together? Oh my God honey I can't wait for this!"

They kissed and hugged. Ross himself was a little emotional too. They both wanted another kid and each of them knew about the other's willing but they hadn't decided yet that they were gonna start trying. However, as usual for the couple, life had already anticipated and little Emma was already gonna be a big sister.

This had been the perfect anniversary day. They both had had different but great surprises and it had been perfect. Their life was gonna change forever and was gonna get even better. They just couldn't wait to tell their beautiful daughter about all of the news.

**I hope you've liked it! Please, read, review, favorite and follow all you want but most important, R&amp;R! Please also tell me something you would like to see in the story and I'll try to put it **** Next chapter is gonna be smaller I think because it's just them telling Emma all the big news and her reaction to them.**


	5. The One Where They Tell Everybody

Ross and Rachel woke up in the morning after in each other's arms. After coming from the restaurant they made love in an incredible way. It definitely had been the best time and they were both so happy with what they had to share with their friends and the little girl they had. So, they got out of bed, got dressed and had breakfast and rushed to Monica and Chandler's house, where Emma had stayed that night. She loved playing with her cousins so she definitely preferred it than her grandparents' houses. The couple still took about 30 minutes to get there so they had sometime alone to figure out how they were gonna tell everybody.

"Do you think that we should tell Emma in private and then our friends or all of them at the same time? And what do we tell first? The engagement or the pregnancy? And what if Emma doesn't like the idea of having a sibling and starts screaming and tantrums? What are we gonna do?" Rachel was beginning to get nervous and started freaking out.

"Rach, sweetie, calm down, it's gonna be okay. I am right here with you, you don't need to freak out. We're gonna do this together okay?" Ross tried to comfort her but he also was a bit scared. However, he was there to protect her, he thought, and that's what he was gonna do.

They got to Monica and Chandler's house hand in hand because they were both very nervous. As soon as she saw them, Monica realized something had happened.

"Oh hi guys! So, what's up? Is everything okay? You guys look so weird…"

"Well, Mon please call Chandler and Emma and the twins please, we have something to tell you guys." Her best friend answered.

Monica did what Rachel asked her and soon the whole family was in the living room. When Emma saw her parents she ran to them, like she always did. Rachel picked her and put her on her lap, almost starting to cry.

"Guys, please say what's happening, you're making me terrified." Chandler reacted to his friend crying.

Ross picked Rachel's hand and interlocked their fingers and started: "Well, we have some news to share with you guys." As soon as he said this, Rachel's face shone with joy and she showed her finger with a huge and beautiful engagement ring. Monica immediately hugged her best friend and started crying. She remembered her feeling when she got engaged to Chandler and it was the best. She was absolutely happy for her best friend. Then she hugged Ross and whispered to his ear: "Thanks for making her so happy!" Obviously Chandler also got thrilled for his best friends and also hugged them, but he didn't get as emotional as his wife (or he tried not to be). The kids, however, saw everyone so happy but had no idea of what was going on. "What does 'to be engaged' mean?" thought Emma. Well, her parents ended up telling her later, in the car, what was gonna happen and obviously she got very happy too.

However, what happened next no one was expecting it. Rachel was the one to start this time.

"Well, guys, this is not the only thing we have to tell you."

"OH DEAR GOD WOMAN! Just spill it all out!" Monica yelled, she was getting too nervous, what else could they have to say more?

"Well, we found out yesterday that hum… Emma is gonna be a big sister soon! I'm pregnant again!" Rachel said. This time she wasn't nervous at all, she was happy, she and Ross were finally having their happy ending. This was finally the life that she wanted.

"I'm gonna be a big sister?" Emma asked.

"Yes, honey, you are! How do you feel about that? Are you excited?" Ross answered, expecting a positive answer from his child.

"Well, can I play with her?"

"Ahah, sweetie, we don't know yet if it's gonna be a girl or a boy, but of course you can! Even if it's a boy!" Ross laughed, hugging her.

"When can I see the baby? Does that mean that I'm gonna have someone to play with me all the time?"

"Yes, baby, that's it, you guys can play whenever you want, just like you play with your cousins, but every day! And you can come see the baby with us when we go to the doctor's appointment okay? We haven't seen it either, you know?"

"You haven't seen it?!" Emma asked very surprised. "Then how do you know it is in mommy's belly?"

"Well, Emma, that's a conversation that we can have later okay? I promise that we'll tell you in the car"

While Ross was having this conversation with his daughter, Rachel was talking with Monica and Chandler about the whole thing. They couldn't be more excited for their two best friends. An engagement and a baby in one night WOW! That's a lot to take, but they were so happy and that was all that mattered.

They decided to call Phoebe and Joey to tell them the big news. A bit later, the six friends were all in the house celebrating. Obviously, Joey and Phoebe started fighting about the name of the baby.

"Oh, you're gonna name it Phoebe, right?"

"Well, I don't know sweetie, it might be a boy, you know?" Rachel answered her friend not to make her sad.

"Well, Phoebe if it's a girl, Phoebo if it's a boy! See? Problem solved!"

"Well, why not Joey? Joey is a great name you know?" Joey responded to Phoebe.

The two friends started yelling over each other about who had the same name. Ross and Rachel looked at each other and smiled thinking about that they had the best friends and the most amazing family and their life together was just starting now. They couldn't wait.


	6. The One With The Doctor's Appointment

**First of all, sorry for not updating soon but I've been sick and I've had no inspiration to write. Also, please read and review and I hope you enjoy!**

On the next week, Ross and Rachel scheduled a doctor's appointment. They were very excited to see their little baby. Luckily this time Rachel would be able to see their child at the first try! They were both so happy to be going through all of that again but this time it would be even better because they were together, they were a couple, a happy couple deeply in love. They were indeed the happiest people in the world. That year was gonna be a great year for them, probably one of the best years: they were gonna get married and have a new baby.

It was a Monday morning. Rachel woke up at 9am and started getting ready to go to the doctor. Ross was still sleeping like a baby, he probably forgot about the appointment, Rachel thought. She was wrong, what really happened was that Ross had only fell asleep at nearly 4 am because he couldn't sleep with the excitement of seeing his new child on the next morning.

"Ross. Ross! ROOOOOOSS!" Rachel screamed trying to wake up her fiancé.

"Wha-wha-what's happening? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Are you in labor?" Ross asked very worried.

"Ross, I'm not in labor, I'm only with 2 or 3 weeks remember? And if the baby is okay is what we're gonna find out if you wake up in time. The appointment is at 10am, hurry up, we still have to drop Emma at Monica's."

Ross immediately got up, took a very quick shower and got dressed while Rachel got Emma ready to go. They took breakfast all together as the beautiful family they are and at 9:30am they headed up to Monica and Chandler's.

When they got there they immediately got in. They obviously already had the key to the house, such as all the other friends.

"MONICAAAA MOON WE'RE HERE!" Rachel yelled, looking for her best friend.

"Oh hi guys!" Monica rushed from upstairs. She was clearly cleaning, as it was expected of Monica. "You are here already! So, you're gonna see your baby? OMG guys I'm so happy for you! Please bring a picture of the ultrasound, I really want to see my new niece or nephew okay?"

"Of course Mon, but we really gotta go now, the appointment is at 10am, but we'll tell you everything when we come pick up Emma, okay? Say hi to Chandler!" Ross said to his little sister.

"Okay guys, good luck! See you later!"

The two lovebirds got to the clinic just a few minutes before 10am and they got called immediately.

"Okay that's us!" Rachel said very excited.

They got in the office and there it was, a really cute doctor, just like the last time, she was a very lucky lady when it came t doctors she thought. But this time she didn't flirt with him because there she was with the man of her dreams. As usual, Ross had to stay near her head, she didn't want anyone else looking at her vagina.

"So, let's see your new baby, are you guys ready?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, yes, we are ready" Ross said smiling at Rachel and holding her hand.

"Well, here it is, right there, can you guys see it?"

"Yes, omg thank you doctor!" Ross answered nearly crying.

"Okay then, I'll give you guys a minute."

"So baby, can you see it this time?"

"If I say no will you think I'm a terrible mother?"

"You can't see it can you?" Ross laughed. He loved her so much, she was so adorable.

"I can't see it." Rachel burst into tears, it had happened again. Why?

"Well, sweetie, it's right there, that tiny little thing."

"It is? I can see it! It's so cute! Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Well, I don't know, what do you want it to be?"

"Well, we already have a girl so I'd like to have a boy but if we have another girl I'll be just as happy!"

"Me too darling, me too."

They kissed and Rachel started getting dressed. A bit later the doctor came in the room to ask if they wanted a picture of the ultrasound and they took it. Ross had to tell Rachel where the baby was again. It was very tiny and she couldn't see it in the middle of so many things.

In the car Rachel didn't keep her eyes out of the ultrasound so that she didn't forget where the baby was. Soon they reached Monica and Chandler's, where they would have lunch. They got in the house and immediately saw Chandler playing with the 3 kids. He had turned into such a great dad and they were all so proud of him.

Monica heard them coming and rushed to the living room.

"GUUUUUUYS OMG SHOW ME TELL ME EVERYTHING"

"Ahahah okay Monica, calm down, so here's the baby, that tiny thing there!" Rachel said.

"Omg Rachel, you can see it this time, I'm so proud!"

"Well, yeah, thanks, so what do you think, boy or girl?" Rachel said to her best friend, while blinking at her fiancé, they both knew why.

"Well, I don't know, but I think it's a boy."

"Yeah? Me too!"

A bit later, Emma noticed their parents' presence and obviously wanted to see the baby too. They showed her but she got very disappointed because she actually thought she was gonna see a baby so Ross explained it all to her.

At noon they all had a wonderful meal cooked by Monica, who got so proud of herself. They talked about the new baby and also Monica and Chandler's plans of eventually expend their family and adopt another kid.

In the middle of the afternoon the family went back home very happy and pleased with their day.

**Okay guys, I'm sorry, I think this chapter wasn't that good but I promise the others will be better. Please review and tell me what you'd like to see happening.**


	7. The One Where they are all together

**Okay guys so during some chapters it will be mostly about Rachel's pregnancy and how Ross and Rachel and all the friends are gonna deal with it and I don't know much about what happens during the pregnancy so if some of the stuff aren't right I'm really sorry.**

The times was passing by and people could start telling the effects on Rachel already, especially Ross. If he didn't love her he had probably already done something crazy because he couldn't stand any more her mood swings, but man, she was more beautiful than ever, whenever he looked at her he could forget everything that was going on.

They got up on a Saturday morning, took Emma to Rachel's mom and went to Joey's. They were gonna spend the day together all the 6 of them like the old times so they decided to start with breakfast at Central Perk. However, since Emma decided to wake up her parents much earlier than they needed, they decided to make a little surprise to Joey and pass by his house before going to the coffee shop. They knocked on the door and came across a very cranky Joey.

"Man, what are you doing here so early, I mean, it should be like 8am, why aren't you in bed? Go away, go away, let me sleep!" said Joey when he opened the door.

"Oh well Joey, don't tell me you're pregnant too, I don't need 2 pregnant people in my life, thank you very much."

"Joey, sweetie, it's already 11am, we were supposed to meet at Central Perk at 11:30am but since Emma woke us up earlier we decided to make you a small surprise. And ROSS! WHAT WAS THAT COMMENT ABOUT PREGNANT PEOPLE?"

"Ohhh you guys are so sweet! I'll just sleep a little more and I'll come back in a second" answered Joey, very sleepy.

"Whaaat no Joey, don't leave me alone with a cranky Rachel!"

"Dude, you handle your fiancé!"

Joey went to his room and left Ross and Rachel alone in the living room. Suddenly, Rachel started running her hand through Ross's leg and kissing his neck. Then she tries to unbutton his shirt but Ross stops her.

"Hmm, honey, I love you very very veeeeeeeeeeery much but hmmm this is not really the place to do that you know?"

"What? Why Ross? I lived here before, it's alright, really, we can do it, plus Joey is sleeping, he won't even notice, and we have like 25 minutes, that's totally enough time!"

"No, Rachel, we're not gonna do it here! You don't live here anymore and it would be so awkward to do it with Joey next door!"

Rachel starts crying and Ross gets really worried, he really didn't want to hurt her feelings but he knew she was doing that because of the pregnancy and he really didn't feel very comfortable by doing it with Joey around.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? It doesn't mean that I don't love you, I do, I love you more than ever, I didn't want to hurt you, it's just, I really don't feel like we should do it here right now, okay?" he said kissing her forehead very gently.

"Oh Ross" – Rachel said crying even more – "I love you so much too, but it's not that, it's the hormones, they make me cry"

Hearing, Rachel crying, Joey immediately ran out of his room. Rachel was one of his best friends and he hated seeing her sad and crying.

"DUDE! I told you to handle your fiancé, not to make her cry! Rachel, are you okay? What did he do to you? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No, Joey, he didn't do anything, it's just the hormones, they make me cry for no reason, don't worry, I'm fine." Rachel answered her friend, still crying.

"MAN YOU WERE GOING TO HIT ME BECAUSE OF HER? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?" Ross asked very indignantly.

"Man, you're my friend, but you don't get to hurt the girls, especially the ones who are my friends!"

"Oh, you're right man, you're a great friend, I'm glad I can count on you to protect Rachel, really, thanks man!"

"You're welcome! Now maybe we should get going, it's already time, the others should be already waiting for us at Central Perk." Joey said.

They got to Central Perk and Monica, Chandler and Phoebe were already there. The door opened and they turned their heads to see if it was their friends and they were right. As soon as they saw them they went to hug them.

"OMG RACHEL YOU'RE BOOBS LOOK HUGE!" said Phoebe very surprised.

"What? They what? What's wrong with them? OMG I look ugly don't I, oh god, what am I gonna do? This pregnancy is ruining me" Rachel started crying again and Ross quickly hugged her.

"Guys, you can't make comments about her body or anything else related to her, okay? She's very emotional because of the pregnancy, you have to be careful. Rachel, sweetie, nothing is wrong with you, you look beautiful, actually I think you look even better than before." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Aww Ross, really? Thanks baby, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

They kissed again and as soon as Rachel was calmer they order coffees and muffins for everyone. When the coffee came Rachel had to rush to the toilet to throw up, she just realized she couldn't stand the smell of the coffee now. Standing by the door she yelled to her friends:

"Guys, I'm sorry, but if you want me to actually be there with you guys you all have to drink the coffee now. I can't stand the smell, I'm sorry guys. Also, what do the muffins have?

"Chocolate" answered Joey.

"Are you sure it's just chocolate? Because I really don't wanna throw up again."

"Yes, Rachel, it's just chocolate, you can come now."

They all finished their coffees and Rachel could finally join the group. They had a great time there, eating and talking. Rachel and Ross were very excited to tell everyone how the first months of the pregnancy had been. Monica obviously couldn't stop grabbing about her twins and how genius they were and Chandler just looked at her totally in love and extremely proud. Phoebe was telling her friends how wonderful and romantic her marriage with Mike was being and Joey, like always, told the news about the new girls he got to sleep with. Nothing had changed since the last day they were all together and they were just starting to realize it. It really was just the beginning of a wonderful day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, thanks for the follows and the reviews, I really appreciate them, it means a lot to me to know that you're liking the story. Please, keep reading and reviewing and following! This chapter is gonna be a bit small because it's really just something that I wanted to write, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

It was finally the day. Ross and Rachel were finally gonna find out the sex of the baby. They were both rooting for a boy since they already had a little girl but of course they would be just as happy if it was a girl. They were both very excited to find out but at first Ross actually didn't want to know. Obviously Rachel thought that was completely stupid, how would they know what clothes to buy or what color to paint the room? So being stubborn as she is she obviously convinced Ross that they should know it.

The appointment was only in the afternoon so the couple had lunch with their daughter at their home. They order chicken since it was one of the few meats Rachel could still stand. After their lunch Emma went to play in her room while her parents cleaned the kitchen and then they all headed off to Ross's parents, where they would drop Emma before going to the doctor.

In the clinic

In the clinic they didn't have to wait a long time until they got called. Rachel took off the clothes she needed and obviously ordered Ross to stay by her head, like always, which he didn't understand because he had seen her naked a bunch of times.

"Well, are you ready to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked entering the room.

"Yes of course, are you sure we're gonna know today?" asked Rachel, she was very excited.

"Well, yes I'm pretty confident about that! So are you sure you wanna know?"

Ross picked Rachel's hand and quickly answered for her looking at her with so much love in his eyes "Yes, doctor, we are."

"Great, so from what I'm seeing here in the ultrasound, it seems that you two are gonna have a… boy! You're having a boy! I'm gonna give you guys a few minutes now. I hope you're happy with the news!"

"Yes, we are, we couldn't be more thrilled, that's exactly what we wanted, thanks Dr. Parker!" Rachel answered with enthusiasm because of the news.

The doctor left his office and the two lovebirds were alone in silence. After getting dressed Rachel broke the silence.

"So, a boy huh? Are you happy with that?"

"Yes, yes, I'm so happy, I mean, with you I wouldn't mind to have another girl either but with a boy, it's different you know, I get to teach him all this boy stuff and well…maybe he will turn out liking dinosaurs!"

"NO! Ross! NO DINOSAURS IN THE HOUSE! You know the rule!"

In the car

As they were heading home, already with Emma in the car, Ross was thinking about his family and their future together. He was imagining playing with his son and his daughter, teaching him to ride a bike, play football with him and watch games with him, when he got older teaching him to shave his beard… Those were the things that he was looking forward to do with his son. Of course he loved his daughter more than anything else in the world but with a boy it was different, it was a different bound. But what he was really hoping for was those moments he would get to spend with his wife and both of his kids, those little moments they would spend as a family. Those were the best ones.

Ross kinda got lost in his thoughts. They had already got home but he was still in the car.

"Ross, honey, hey there! Wake up, come back to Earth, c'mon, I wanna tell Mon about the big news!"

Ross just stared at her saying nothing.

"What?" asked Rachel noticing his look.

"Nothing. Just that I love you so much and I can't wait to spend time with all four of us"

"Awww, me too Ross, me too"

**Okay guys, I hope you liked it, it is a bit small but I think next chapters are gonna be a little like this. Please READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	9. The One With the baby names

**Guys! OMG sorry for not updating sooner, I've been so busy and tired and I had some decisions to make and lots of thinking and literally no time. I was dying to finally have time to update my fanfictions! I also have to say that I might start another Roschel fiction, I already kinda have it in my head but I'll probably only write in June, when classes are over. I'm currently also writing a Matteney fiction but I haven't posted yet because I don't like to be like ½ months without updating things so I'll probably only start posting it once I can actually write everyday. I'm also thinking about starting a Grey's fiction, I was thinking about being Jo's childhood because she is one of my favorite characters and I wish we knew more about her past, and she went through so much and I would really love to write about that, since when she was a kid until she went to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and met Alex and then possibly make another fiction that would be like the continuation and be based on Jolex because I really want them to get married and have tons of babies :D so during summer I'll have a lot to write ahahah!**

**Sorry for the huge author's note, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Ohhh I know! Phoebo! Pheobo is a great name, you can't deny it!"

The six friends were in the coffee house obviously discussing names for the baby. It had been almost 3 months since Ross and Rachel found out the sex of the baby and they still couldn't make a decision when it came to the name, they couldn't even pick two names that they both liked.

"Okay, Phoebs, honey, I think we've already decided that we will not name our son the male version of your name okay?" Rachel answered to Phoebe's suggestion.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the only thing we've agreed on the last few months..." Ross said almost whispering.

Ross and Rachel's relationship had not been going so well in the last months. They had fights pretty much everyday and they just couldn't agree on anything. Ross thought that Rachel had been a little cocky lately but he was hoping it was because of the pregnancy and that as soon as the baby got out everything would be okay. He also thought about the possibility of her being cheating on him but she would never do that to him, not after everything they went through, not after what HE did in the past (even though they were on a break). But anyway, their most recent fight, that had been going for maybe like 2 months was indeed about the baby name.

"Please, Ross wants to name the kid Albert, who name their son that? That's an old man name, not a baby name!"

"What? It's a scientist name! Don't you want our kid to be smart and be successful, have good grades, have a real job?"

"What? Are you saying that I don't have a real name? Is that it? Do you think you are the only one supporting this family? Is that what you're saying? Because I don't have an old person's name and I have a job in fashion and not in freaking science?"

"What? That's not what I'm saying! What I'm saying is that you know, I would like if our baby would have a scientist's name, it would mean a lot to me."

"But why Ross, why?"

"Yes, Ross, why? Wouldn't you prefer if he had a name of a guy who gets all the girls, let's say for example, Joey!" Joey suggested, nodding his name and giving a smile when saying his name.

"What? No, what about Richard then, you know, after Richard Owen, the guy who invented the word Dinosaur!"

"What? Nooooo, no way, you will not name your child Richard, did you hear me?" Obviously Monica didn't like that idea because it reminded her of her ex-boyfriend, who had such an impact on her life.

"Ugh, Monica, it's not your decision, okay?" Ross answered his sister.

"What? I named your first child, you don't get to say that to me, who knows how many babies I may name more…"

"Guys, can I say my suggestions now? I mean, I'm the mother of child…"

"Oh yes, sure, go ahead Rach, sorry." The whole gang said.

"Okay, thank you. You know, I really like Patrick, or David, or Matthew, and then we could call him Matt or Matty, I thought it would be cute."

"Ohhh, sweetie, I love Patrick, why didn't you mention it before? I mean, it's a beautiful name!"

"What?! Ross, are you serious? You really like it?"

"Yes, honestly I do. Patrick Geller-Green, it sounds perfect!"

"Ohh, baby! It does! So, we've decided?"

"Yes, I think yes! We have a name!" Ross and Rachel kissed for a long time. Maybe all the fights would be over finally, they both thought. Meanwhile, everyone else was celebrating, they finally had a name! Little Patrick would be soon part of the group too!

**Okay guys, once again, sorry for not updating soon but I've been so so busy with university but luckily I have this week of Easter break and I'll try to upload more by Wednesday or Thursday. Please R&amp;R, I love reading your reviews!**


	10. The One With the Wedding Planner

Rachel was almost in her 8th month of pregnancy and she just couldn't wait and was getting more and more excited to meet her new little boy Patrick, such as Ross, the father of the baby, and all the other members of the gang. Now they spent all days together, just like before, preparing the Geller-Green house for the new baby. Emma and the twins Erica and Jack were getting closer and closer since they spent the days playing together, even though the twins were only 2 and Emma 4, Emma just absolutely adored her cousins, they were like her siblings to her. Monica and Rachel were over the moon with the kids' friendship, seeing that they would turn out to be such great friends like them, being the best friends someone could ever be actually.

That day Rachel decided to spend the afternoon with her best friend, seeing that she would be alone at home, without Chandler or even the twins, and spend some quality time with her because they hadn't been just the 2 of them in a very long time.

Rachel got to Monica's home and they both sit on the couch of Monica's living room talking about their lives. They obviously started talking about Rachel's baby, even though that wasn't what Monica wanted to talk about. Rachel asked her friend if she wanted more babies to which Monica obviously answered yes and that she would even consider doing some kind of treatment to try to have a baby of her own, now that they were financially stable. However, Monica had a very specific subject in mind. She decided to go for it.

"Hey sweetie can I ask you something?"

"Oh course honey, what is it?"

"Just, I know that you're very excited and busy with your new baby and stuff but… do you still remember that you're engaged to Ross? I mean, I know you guys have had some problems and fights and… are you okay really? Because you were so excited at first but then you never talked about it again…"

"Ohhh honey, I know we've had some problems but I promise you we'll get over them okay? I promise. Trust me I will not let your stupid brother escape from me again. Never. He's mine now. Forever."

"Really? You swear? Because I don't wanna see you both getting hurt again, especially when you guys belong to each other. And I wouldn't want my new nephew to grow up with separated parents."

"Trust me, really, I love your dorky brother, nothing will ever change that. We just thought about starting to plan the wedding after the baby comes, I'd love to have both of my kids at my wedding!"

"OHhhh sweetie, I'm so relieved! I was so worried about you guys! So…. Does that mean I get to plan the wedding?" Monica asked very excited.

"Yeah, if you want, I'm sure Ross won't mind!" said Rachel laughing at her friend's excitement.

"OMG THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" They both laughed and kept talking through the whole afternoon. They sure had missed these moments between them and now everything just felt so right. They both had the best friend's they could ever ask for and they couldn't be happier.

**Okay guys I hope you liked this chapter. I'm counting on this fic to have about 15 chapters so it will not have that many more chapters. I came up with this great idea for a fanfic that I really wanna do and I'm very excited, I hope you'll like it! Ugh, too many ideas for fanfics and too little time, you see my struggle… **** this weekend I'll be home alone from Friday to Saturday so I'll upload another chapter definitely before university starts again…**

**Anyway, please Read and Review, it means a lot to me when you review **** HAVE A GOOD EASTER!**


End file.
